Disney XD (Scotland)/Programming
This is a list of programs broadcast by the Scottish television channel Disney XD and its predecessor Jetix. Current programming *''The 7D'' (2016 - present) *''Beyblade: Burst'' (2017 - present) *''DuckTales'' (2017 - present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012 - present) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010 - present) *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' (2017 - present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016 - present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008 - present) *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' (2017 - present) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2016 - present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2016 - present) Former programming *''6teen'' *''Adventure Time'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Ross and Sherry'' *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''Akiba's Trip: The Animation'' *''Alien'' *''Angel Beats! *''Angelo Rules'' *''A.T.O.M.'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Beaver's Log'' *''Being Ian'' *''Ben 10'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade G-Revolution'' *''Beyblade V-Force'' *''The Biskitts'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bones & Dog'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Carl²'' *''Cartoon Madness'' *''Chloe'' *''Clarence'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Cozy-san'' *''Criminal Influences'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Digimon Data Squad'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Durarara!!'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''El Tigre'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Family Guy'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Futurama'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Game On'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Get Ed'' *''Grojband'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Hamster Princess'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''Jewelpet (2009)'' *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Johnny Test'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2004-08) *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Ketchup: Cats Who Cook'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Life After People'' *''The Life of David Bowie'' *''The Life of Prince'' *''Looped'' *''The Loud House'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Magical DoReMi'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Major'' *''Maple Town'' *''Maple Town '16'' *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Metalocalypse'' *''Mew Mew Power'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Hero Academia Smash!!'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Life Me'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Nightwatchers'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Palm Town'' *''Paper Mario: The Series'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''PB&J Popples'' *''Pecola'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: D&P: Battle Dimension'' *''Pokémon: D&P: Galactic Battles'' *''Pokémon: D&P: Sinnoh League Victors'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (original series) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Pucca'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Recess Popples'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''Rocketman'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sand Land'' *''Servamp'' *''Shadowhunters'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shuriken and Pleats'' *''Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life'' *''Skyland'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''South Park'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Sweet Valerian'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Time Force'' *''Tom vs. the Supernatural'' *''Total Drama'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Wayside'' *''Welcome to Lake High School'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''The X's'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zootopia'' TBA.